1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to remediation of bodies of water, and, more particularly, to wetland technologies for such remediation.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to remove nutrients from a body of water, it is known in the art to use macrophytes, that is, wetland plants, the root zones of which remove these nutrients from the water body. The macrophyte vegetation takes up the soluble nutrients as a function of their growth.
However, these macrophytes tend to grow very quickly, and must be harvested periodically from the body of water. Although many ideas have been presented for the disposal and alternate use of this biomass, none has to date proved commercially viable.